Sibling Rivalry
by Allie1228
Summary: Cato never volunteered for the 74th Hunger Games. He wanted to wait for the Quell. This change led to the deaths of Katniss and Peeta. What happens when Wren and Her deaf brother get thrown into the games? What is so great about the arena? What will happen when the gamemakers play a dirty trick on some of the tributes?
1. The reaping

Prologue

Cato never went into the 74th annual Hunger Games. He wanted to wait. He wanted to win the quarter quell. You get plenty of fame for winning the Hunger Games, sure, but imagine the fame that he would get for winning the quarter quell. No one would ever forget his name, Cato, the one who came out victorious in the hardest games ever known to man. Just the thought of it made his heart beat faster.

When the time came for reaping, Cato had to make that one split second decision, the one that would decide what his future would hold. He thought about both of his options. He could easily go into the games now; he was more skilled than anyone in his district. He could easily win. Or… or, of course, he could wait. Wait for next year, train harder than ever… and when he would win, He would become a legend. He made the decision right then and there.

He would wait.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seneca Crane

It was only a day after the 74th games and Snow was angry. I swiftly walked down the empty hall way, the heels of my shoes echoing off the walls. I tried to make my walk to the board room as slow as possible, knowing that what was awaiting me would not be pretty. I tried to get the scared look off my face as I stopped outside the door Snow was behind. I straightened my jacket and lifted my chin, preparing to get yelled at. I pushed the double doors open to reveal a long metal table, Snow sitting at the end of it, gamemakers sitting around it.

"Ah, Crane. Just the man I wanted to see." Snow said as he was examining his finger nails as if they weren't perfect enough for him, anger written on his face.

"Good evening." I said formally, taking my seat at the other end of the table., trying to calm my nerves.

Everything was quite for a moment, and then Snow drew in a breath.

"Tell me, Crane, do you remember what I told you before I set you to work for these past games?" he questioned me, not looking up from his hand as he held it out at an arm's length to examine it better.

I wasn't sure if responding was going to help my case or not.

"I see, I suppose I should refresh your memory, then?" he said, looking at me for the first time.

I still didn't say anything.

"I told you to make the 74th Hunger Games exciting. Something no one would forget. I thought, and I still think, that these games are boring our viewers. It seems to be the same thing every year. Nothing different ever happens. I put my trust in you, and the most exciting thing I got was twelve, and those two died in the first week of the games." He said, waving his hand as if to brush of the two dead tributes.

"I understand that this past game was not as exciting as I could have made it, but I already started to work on the Quell, and let me tell you now, it's going to be amazing." I said, pulling out a small box from my briefcase.

"Well I want to know the plans, I'd like to be sure you don't screw this one up." Snow said, giving me a skeptical look.

I nodded. "I can assure you know these games will blow you away. I would like to start off by explaining the concept I came up with. The arena I had in mind will be amazing, five times the size of our normal arena." I said, pushing a button on the small box that sat in the plan of my hand.

A hologram shot up from it, showing an African safari. Most of it was empty land scape, a few trees here and there, some hills and a gorge or two, but a section of it was covered in lush green trees and waterfalls, leopards roamed in there, hippos with huge mouths, and snakes that could kill you in one bite. It had sheer cliffs that you could easily fall over, and plenty of other tricks that were along the way.

I felt extremely confident that this game was going to be the best.

Everyone looked at the hologram in awe. The safari section would be out in the open, it was three times the size of the arena we had this year. The jungle section was twice the size of a normal arena. It was like two different arenas in one, and they were combined so perfectly, a large muddy river flowing throughout both sections. I could tell everyone was pretty impressed. Even Snow looked pleased at the sight of the hologram.

"I'll give you this, the idea is amazing. The arena is huge; the forest part fits perfectly with the safari. I'm sure you will add a lot of traps, such as lions and other deadly animals. I know from the sight of it this will be better than this past year's games… but, if I may, besides the arena, what is going to make these 75th games so great?" Snow questioned, a hand resting thoughtfully on his chin.

"I thought we would send in a pair of siblings." I said, thinking about a brother or a sister forced into the arena.

"Maybe we could allow two victors for these games." I said, unsure of how Snow would take my idea.

Snow looked pleased at this.

"Very well, you have my approval. A pair of siblings from each district, I will make the exception for these games. Two may come out alive." He said, standing up. "I expect big things from you, Crane."

I nodded. Snow stood up and left the room, the rest of us started to work on the biggest arena the games will ever see.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wren

"Look out!" My shrill voice screamed, my younger brother Lark and I barreling down a hill at top speed. The piece of cardboard we sat on took to the air as we flew over a small jump. I screamed again. I guess that I miss understood how steep the hill behind our house was. I realized that a little too late as we charged towards the hen house, I felt Lark grab me harder. I gave one last scream as we shot through the double doors, the chickens erupted in panic.

Once the feathers and wild flapping of wings settled down, I checked behind me to see Lark soundlessly laughing. I started cracking up, too. I saw my older brother, Sparrow; run into see what all the commotion was. His face went from concern to anger.

"Wren… Really?" He said, his hand on his forehead in frustration. "Why is it that you have to pull these stunts at the worst possible time?" He grumbled in frustration, picking up Lark and dusting him off. "I mean come on, the reaping is tomorrow."

"Oh, Sparrow, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Its Larks second reaping, he deserves some fun." I said, picking up the piece of cardboard we used as a makeshift sled.

"Whatever. Come on, I need some help cleaning up this mess." He said, sending Lark into the house.

"But… Me and the guys were going to go to town square." I complained, tossing a stray piece of my fire red hair behind my head.

"Come on, we're too busy for that today." He said.

I gave a pouty face and kicked an empty can over. "Fine." I mumbled and picked up a pitch fork, making my way to the horse stall.

Sparrow looked at me and sighed. "Alright, but just because it's almost the reaping and tensions are already too high." He said, taking the pitch fork from my hands.

"Thank you!" I cried in happiness and took off towards town square.

I gave one last look at my brother; he had the burden of taking care of our family ever since our parents died.

I ran through district ten, looking at all the barns. I smiled as I ran past a horse pasture, thinking of my own horse, Viola. I named her after a Shakespeare play. Hardly anyone knows of Shakespeare, I found out about him at our school library, in a book that seemed to be almost lost in time. I didn't know too much about him, but I know he was a very big man in his time, and he was remembered for centuries after his death.

The first play I read of his was one of the comedies, Twelfth Night. Of course after that I was a goner. I couldn't put any of his plays down. Each one held another adventure. Of course this made me the biggest nerd at school. I was only 9 when I started reading them, and at recess I would go under the trees and read as all the other kids would play ball. I will never forget the one day I meet Beji, one of the biggest bullies in school.

I sat under my usual tree, reading Much Ado About Nothing. I had just flipped a page when I saw a shadow cover me. I looked up to see Beji, a 9 year old jerk, he was tall, and he had brown hair. He bent over and snatched up my book.

"What's this, another one of your nerdy books?" he snapped and flipped through the book.

"Come on, give it back." I said and reached up for it.

He threw it in the mud.

I knew what bullies wanted, they wanted for you to react, and I knew very well that that was what fed them, what would bring them back and pick on you more. So instead of yelling back at him, or running to tell a teacher, I walked over to my book, bent over, and picked it up, sat back under my tree, and kept reading.

He tried to insult me a few more times but I blocked him out. Finally he gave up and walked back over to his group.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Over the next few days he kept being persistent with trying to find my breaking point, and no matter what he threw at me I wouldn't snap. Every now and then I would look up at him and smile, even. I wouldn't give in to his smart remarks and rude comments.

Finally he seemed to give up.

"What's so great about that stupid book anyways?" He snapped and sat down with a huff.

I raised an eyebrow up from behind my book.

"Do you really want to know? Or are you just going to try and make fun of me more." I said, giving him a glance.

He mumbled something along the lines of-

"I really wanna know."

So for the next few days we would meet up under the tree, I would explain to him Shakespeare and how amazing he and his plays are, and he actually looked interested. Our interest seemed to draw some attention, and before I knew it we had the two twins of our school come up and see what all the commotion was about.

The twins were named Melly and Mully. Two blondes, one always wearing a high pony tail, the other always letting her hair fall loose down her back, but other than that, they looked exactly the same.

They came up to us, and before we knew it, they joined us in reading Shakespeare, too. At the end of the summer, we also got Demmy, the schools soccer star, to join us in our reading. Demmy was a little short, but was much built, he was always in the back field playing soccer and then curiosity got the better of him. Our whole group was so sad when school was over; we were in the middle of reading Romeo and Juliet, the most popular play of all time.

It was Mellys idea to meet up every day at a small corner in time square and finish reading it. Then it was Demmy's idea to start acting it out. I played Juliet, and Beji played Romeo, the other three played all the other characters.

We actually would draw crowds, and people would watch us. The biggest crowd we ever drew was the death scene. People would actually put some change in our hat that was turned upside down.

I was so pleased that I could share Shakespeare's magic with other people; it didn't seem to foreign anymore. I was so happy I actually had a group of friends. My parents were proud of me, too. I was no longer that loner under the tree. I had friends, and they liked the same things I did.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I kept running through my district, passing fields full of cows and bulls, the grass went up to my knees. I looked at the small barn house, I felt a pang of jealousy for those in the richer districts, but I couldn't complain, at least we weren't as poor as 11 and 12. And we were happy. We didn't complain if we didn't have something, but we would take joy in the things we did have.

I saw town square appear over one of the grassy hills. I ran up to our usual corner and saw Melly and Mully there.

"Hey, where's Demmy?" I asked, pulling my hair up into its usual sloppy bun, a few strands hanging in my face.

"Guess he's running late." Mully said, playing with her Shakespeare book.

I was about to ask about Beji, but then I remembered.

He and his family packed up their things and moved to district 8. We all didn't really know why, he came to us one day last year in tears, explaining that he was moving the next day. We couldn't ask anything, all we could do was share a few tears and hugs… and then he was gone.

He still wrote to us though, and he told us he still read the plays, and that made my heart fly.

I saw Demmy walk up.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I had to do some extra work in the barn." He explained, taking of his jacket.

"No biggie." I said.

"How's Lark?" He asked.

"Still deaf, and still mute." I said, half-jokingly.

It made me glad that Demmy cared about Lark almost as much as I did.

We blew of that subject, none of us even mentioned the fact that the reaping was tomorrow, and it was most likely best not to bring it up. We did our usual thing, acting out Shakespeare, a few people would stop to watch. At the end of the day, we packed up our things and started heading out.

Before I could head back to the barn I felt Demmy grab my arm.

"Hey, good luck tomorrow." He said, pulling me into a quick hug.

I returned the hug. "Same to you." I really didn't want to talk about it. It was the Quell, one of the biggest games all of Panem will see. Who knows what dirty trick these games will bring? I just couldn't let myself think about it.

I knew that if I would get in the games, I wouldn't make it. I didn't know how to use any weapons. The only thing that would get me past the blood bath would be my quick thinking. I was flexible, and I knew a few basic self-defense moves. They weren't as good as a lot of people made them out to be, or at least I thought. Plus that was only hand on hand combat. I also knew the pressure points in the human body, one quick jab in a certain spot, and you would be paralyzed.

The human body amazed me. Besides Shakespeare, it was my favorite thing. Just how it worked, everything about it… it all just seemed to come together so perfectly to make us function. It made me wonder. It made me wonder how everything worked in the body. So by instinct, I picked up a book and I studied it. I just loved learning new things about the body. It never failed to amaze.

Once I pulled away from the hug I looked up at Demmy. He had always been there for me. When my parents died, when I needed help taking care of Lark, when everything seemed to be falling apart I knew I could always go to him. I looked up into his soft eyes. I wish he knew how much I appreciated him. I felt a connection. Demmy leaned in. Our lips almost touched. I felt his breath on me. And I closed my eyes, actually about to let it happen. I pulled away awkwardly, he gave an awkward laugh.

He had told me a while ago he thought he loved me, but… I just couldn't find myself to say the same about him. When Beji was with us I felt like there was a love triangle, Demmy liked me, I liked Beji, but it was fading since he moved.

"I'll see you tomorrow, k?" I said, not waiting for a response as I took off back home.

I ran into the house, patting Larks back as I passed by. I pulled out some chicken and place it over our small make shift oven. Lark scribbled something in his notebook and showed it to me.

_Reaping tomorrow._

His small notebook said. I nodded, not saying anything. Sparrow walked in, this was his last year for being in the reaping.

I didn't say anything as I turned the chicken over.

Once it was done we ate in silence, after dinner I cleaned up and turned decided that we should turn in early, I tucked in Lark, then went to lie in my bed up in the loft. I sighed and sent up a silent prayer for tomorrow.

I thought about Lark. I loved him so much. I knew I would take a bullet for him any day. I would do so much more than that. that was why the reaping would scare me. Not because I was afraid for me, but for my loved ones.

I felt tears brim in my eyes at the thought of Any one of my friend or family forced into the areana.

_Please, Dear God,_ I prayed. _If you have to send anyone in… don't let it be any one of my friends. Mostly Lark. If you must, let it be me, instead. _

Finally I closed my eyes and slept.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up a few hours before sunrise just like any other morning. I sighed when I realized that it was reaping day, but that wasn't for a few hours still. I rolled out of my bed and peeped out my window. That was what I loved about sleeping up in the loft, the fact that the view over looked the lush green fields of our district.

I slowly climbed down the ladder, trying my hardest to not wake Lark or Sparrow. Once I was out the door I ran through the early morning darkness into the horse stall. We had seven horses in our barn, but we only owned Viola. The farmers around would pay us to watch and take care of the horses they owned.

I looked into the sleepy eyes of Viola. I sighed at her beauty. She was a plain brown horse with a black tail and mane. To a lot of people she just looked like your everyday horse, but to me she was the most amazing creature in the world.

"Good morning, sunshine." I sang at her.

She snorted in response.

I saddled her up and jumped on, not even needing to steer her. We made our way through the fields, the grass rubbing up against my legs, and as always, I got lost in my thoughts. Looking at Viola always reminded me of my mother. She gave her to me when a farmer wanted to get rid of her. She was nothing more than a foal, sick and weak. I smiled as the memories of my mother and I bringing her back to health came flooding back.

My mother was the most amazing woman; she had jet black hair, all my brothers took after, and the most beautiful smile that you would ever see. She had an extremely heavy accent that was common in ten. I wish I had the accent, but I took after my father, who would only say some words with a slight accent. My father always told me that I had her smile; that would make my heart soar. She had a beautiful singing voice, one that would bring all our neighbors into the yard just to get an earful. That was one of the many things about my mother I loved. She was truly the most beautiful women, even when she was all dirty from working in the barn. She was the one who put me up for gymnastics.

My father hated the idea at first; he wanted me home to help take care of the barn. My mother fought with him about it until he finally gave in to the idea. I loved gymnastics from the start. I was definitely more flexible than I ever thought… in about no time I could do a back hand spree in perfection. I kept up with gymnastics for years, but then I realized that most of the girls were talking bad about me. I came home crying one day when one of the girls called me a wall, saying that my body looked like it belonged to a boy.

I cried into my mom. "Is it true? Am I ugly?"

"Oh, Wren, You're the most beautiful girl I know." She smiled, holding me out at an arm's length.

"Really?" I sniffed. It must be true then, coming from the most beautiful woman in all of Panem.

"Of course! Those girls are just bullies, Wren. And you know what bullies want?" She asked me.

"What?" I said, using the back of my hand to wipe my running nose.

"They just want you to react. They want you to feel bad about yourself. All you have to do is let them know your feelings aren't hurt, and then they'll leave you alone!" She proclaimed.

"Really? So if I won't react they'll leave me alone?" I asked.

"Yes. Now hurry along and help me get dinner started." She said, pulling out a tin pan from our cupboard. "And Wren, I really do think you are beautiful."

I didn't believe her. My mother was beautiful. She had long black hair, and I had thick, deep, red hair. She had soft blue eyes, while I had bright green ones. She had an amazing figure, while I looked like a wall. The only part about my mother and me that was similar was our faces. We both had soft skin that was freckle and blemish free. We both had an amazing pearly white smile, and we both had the same pretty face shape. No one took notice to it of course, they just pointed out my flaws; like how skinny I was, or how my legs looked like they belonged on a chicken. And of course I was constantly reminded about my flat chest.

I grew to block out the negative comments and just focus on what my mother would tell me. I didn't have time to care about looks when Lark was born. We knew almost right away that there wasn't something right, and we later found out from a doctor that he was deaf. We were all crushed. My mother and I had the responsibility of taking care of him, while my father and two older brothers would work out in the fields and with the animals. Sparrow was still young, and my eldest brother, Robin, was 17.

Lark was 6 when my mother fell ill. It just started out as a small cold. I ran home to tell her about the new friends I had made and she would give a weak smile and tell me how proud she was of me. Every day she grew weaker and weaker, and I hardly noticed. I knew something was terribly wrong when she couldn't get out of bed to meet my new friends, Beji, the twins, and Demmy.

The last week of her life was the worst. She could hardly breathe or open her eyes. I came home from school to see my father a wreck, saying that she was dead. I couldn't even have time to mourn her death. I had to take care of Lark. Robin took it the worst. Over the course of a few weeks he took to drinking. One morning he told us he was going to get some beers, and he never came back.

My father fell into depression. He would never leave his room, leaving me and Sparrow to care of the horses and chickens. He would abuse us, hitting Sparrow and I. I would never let him hit Lark. I would always take the punches for him. I held such anger in my heart at my father. It was like he didn't care about us at all.

It wasn't a shock when I walked out into the barn and saw him hanging from the rafter, a rope around his neck and his feet dangling.

I shook my head as Viola and I galloped back into sight of the barn, the sun rising over the hills. I walked her back to her stable and gave her some fresh hay.

"Wish my luck at the reaping." I told her, giving her nose a small rub.

I walked into the house and shoved Sparrow off his bed.

"Get up. Today's the reaping." I said. "Get Lark up, too. I have to get ready."

I went into my parent's old room. It was untouched and was the same as it was before they died.

I walked to my mother's closet. She always had great taste in fashion, even if we didn't have the money to afford nice things. I pulled out a short dress that stopped above my knees. It was black with white polka dots, and it fluffed out a little at the skirt section of it.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw that I filled in the top part. In fact, it was a little tight. I couldn't believe that my bra size was now bigger than my mothers. I looked into the mirror. I couldn't believe how the years had changed me. I no longer looked like a girl, but a woman. I had curves, and long tan legs. I smiled when I realized I looked so much like my mother; now not only in my face.

I slipped on my silver locket that held a picture of my mom. Instead of pulling my hair back I let it fall loose over my shoulders. I walked out to see Lark and Sparrow ready to go. I nodded to Sparrow who nodded back. Together we walked out and blended in with the crowd that was headed towards the reaping.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rhythmic sound of my shoes clanking against the sidewalk filled my mind. I tried not to become too scared of the reaping. I told myself to stay strong for Lark, who was walking beside me, holding my hand. I gave a reassuring look to the thirteen year old…but I could still tell he was more than frightened. I sighed when we came into view of town square. I saw the stage set up, just like any other year. The only thing different was instead of two glass balls with all the female and male names in it, there was one giant one.

Ten just so happens to be the biggest district out of all, in population and size. The average family has about five siblings each; lots of the parents want kids to help out on the farms. Our district is known for many things, from how dedicated we are, to our accents, to the fact that we're church folk. I loved my district; the people are always so friendly. When my mother died we had so many people come over to see if we were alright. People I didn't even know. I took much pride in that.

I shook my head to clear it when we came upon the blood prick test. This freaked Lark out last year, I blossomed in pride when he puffed out his chest and only flinched a little. I felt the Peacekeeper roughly grab my arm and jabbed the pokey thing into my finger. I pulled back immediately, looking at the small crimson dot on my finger that was slowly growing. It didn't hurt, but I definitely didn't enjoy it. I placed my finger into my mouth and walked away, sucking the blood off.

I saw that this was the part where we had to divide ourselves into two groups, boys and girls. I bent down to get eye level with Lark, who had this usual notebook by his side in case he wanted to say something. I didn't say anything… I just flashed him a smile, trying to wordlessly tell him everything was going to be fine. I sighed a little, feeling nervous. I stood back up and smoothed my dress over a little. I looked at Sparrow who pulled me into a quick hug. I watched them walk off and blend into the crowd of boys.

Naturally, the reaping wasn't very scary since we had about double the people in our district than most, but this year was the Quell, and no one knew what tricks the capitol would play on us this time. I watched Sparrow and Lark until I could no longer see them. I walked off to go stand beside Melly and Mully I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Hey, good luck." Demmy said.

"Thanks you too." I flashed him a polite smile. I pulled him into an embrace. "You better go stand by your brothers." I said, glancing in the direction of his two younger brothers that stood waiting.

"Yeah, well… just be careful ok?" with that he walked off.

I didn't have time to ask. I blended in to the crowd, pushing myself through the massive sea of people until I finally came upon the twins, who both stood nervously playing with their hair. They didn't say anything to me, just nodded. I stood beside them, all three of us about the same height. I too began playing with my hair, looping a small strand around my finger a few times. After what seemed to be forever, out escort walked up onto the stage.

Some things you should most likely know about our escort, her name was Kela, and she has to be the most stupid human to ever walk this planet. She would always say the most stupid things, and every year before the reaping she would try to lighten the mood with a joke. Every time it was so stupid it hurt. Something obviously wasn't right in her brain.

I tried to hold in a laugh as she slowly walked up on stage, her legs shaking from her ten inch heels. She finally made it up the steps, but stumbled a little as she tried to walk to the center, after about ten minutes of us watching her try to find her balance, a peacekeeper finally walked up to her and helped her to the microphone. I rolled my eyes as I looked at her, she was wearing this dress that looked like it was made of cow hide, and it was so incredibly fluffy. It had to make her look like she weighed twice as much as she really did, and to top it all off she wore a cowgirl hat atop of her neon green curly hair.

She stood behind the microphone, trying to desperately smooth out her dress that was already going crazy. I couldn't imagine how sweaty she was. Finally she talked.

"Hello! And welcome to the 75th annual hunger games!" She cried, throwing her arms up, trying to make us more excited. Of course she started off with one of her obnoxious jokes.

"Alright, what did the cow saw at district ten?" She asked. She didn't wait for anyone to answer. "I don't wanna be a burger!" She cried, her face totally expecting the crowd to burst into laughter.

A lot of us did, actually, we laughed at how stupid it was. I, along with the rest of the crowd, face palmed. She gave a laugh, thinking we all thought the joke was a hoot.

"Alright! We are going to bring on stage our past victors!" She cried in glee.

Our district had three victors, which was pretty good for one of the poorest districts in Panem. One was female, being 24, named Kimit, she was the one who won the winter games, using the skills she knew from our cold winters here in ten, one of the male victors was 29, Gubi, who won from hiding most of the games, and waiting for everyone to kill each other . Then there was Amet, he was about the same age as my father was. He won by actually fighting his way through it.

They all walked onto stage, looking as annoyed with Kela as we were. She clapped in excitement.

Amet sighed and leaned against the back wall. Waiting impatiently for the reaping to actually start.

"Alright!" Kela cried. "Reaping time!"

_Finally_. I thought. She smiled and walked over to the ball that was stuffed full of small pieces of paper, holding the fate of two young kids, forced to murder each other in the arena.

"Alright! It is time to announce the Quell!" She said. She pulled out a small envelope and opened it.

"For this Quell, a pair a siblings from the same parents will go into the arena together. The genders do not matter. For this game, there will be two victors!" She squealed in joy, lifting her one leg up and throwing her arms in the air.

I knew what that meant; two siblings would have to go into the games. It didn't matter if it was two girls or two boys. I cast a horrified glance at Sparrow, Who seemed just as scared. I saw her walk over to the bowl. She gave another squeal, and dipped her hand into the bowl, after a moment of shuffling through the paper in the bowl, she pulled out a slip. She used agonizing slowness to unfold it. Finally she looked at the slip for only a moment, and then said the unthinkable.

"Wren and Lark Hillard?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I felt nothing. I couldn't feel anything. I saw Melly and Mully look at me in horror, their jaws hanging open.

No, they can't send Lark in, he's deaf, once we get up there they will pull out someone else's name. They can't send Lark in. It has to be against the rules. This cannot be right.

I slowly let my feet carry me up the steps.

"Greetings!" Kela cried. "You must be Wren! And where might your brother be?"

I felt my mouth try and say something, but I couldn't make any noise. I saw some peacekeepers go and grab Lark by his arm.

After a moment of pushing their way through the crowd, they pushed him up the steps to join me.

"Ah! This must be Lark! Such a handsome young fellow!" She cried, pinching his cheek, not seeing how wrong this situation was.

"No, you… don't understand." I finally got out. "He… he is deaf."

"Deaf?" Kela asked, not understanding the term.

"Yes… he… he can't hear." I got out, casting a glance out my young innocent brother, who had horror all over his face.

"Ohh…. Well that's just too bad." She said in pity.

It suddenly dawned on me that no one would take him out of the games. I felt my heart drop.

"No… No!" I cried. "Sparrow! I screamed, desperately, making eye contact with my older brother who stood in shock. "Sparrow, volunteer!" I yelled at him. "SPARROW. PLEASE." I screamed, feeling peacekeepers grab me and start pulling me away.

"Sparrow!" my cries were cut off by the peacekeeper shoving me into the building behind the stage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I sat in the room. I couldn't process what had just happened. I was grabbed roughly by two peacekeepers, and they threw me into this plain white room. The only thing that seemed special about it was the huge painting of Presidents Snows face. I couldn't feel any emotion what so ever. Nothing could process. I thought about Lark and felt tears run down my face.

Now was the time I got to say goodbye to my friends and family. I couldn't believe how fast things had moved. Only an hour ago I was at the reaping, waiting for the next two kids be called to fight to the death. And know here I was. I didn't even get to be with Lark, to comfort him and let him know it was ok. I fought the tears. I had sat alone in this room for a while. Suddenly the door opened.

It was Sparrow.

"Sparrow… how… how could you not volunteer for him?" I got out after sitting in silence for a while.

"Listen, if I had... Lark still would have died here; do you really think he could make it without both of us? He'll die of starvation. No one would care for him for long." He stated.

It made sense. I felt tears brim in my eyes again, one fell down my face.

"Oh, Wren." He whispered, tears falling down his face, too… he gently brushed my tear away. "You need to protect Lark. Promise me!" He cried.

"I swear on my life. I will protect him… Even if I die in the process." I said, meaning every single word. I would do anything to get Lark out of the arena.

I made him promise me he would take care of Viola, and he promised he would. We cried together for a while.

And with that, the peacekeepers pulled him away from me. I cried knowing that would be the last time I would ever see him.

I sat for a while longer. And the door opened. Is saw Melly and Mully walk in, both bawling their eyes out. We didn't talk much; they just held me and cried. Melly said something about how much fun Shakespeare with me is. And Mully made me promise to come home. I just cried into them, hoping they knew how much I loved them and would miss them. They told me I could win. We all knew I couldn't.

The peacekeepers came and took them away, too.

I sat for a while more, waiting for my next visitor to come say goodbye.

It was a little old lady I remembered. I didn't know her name, but she would watch us do Shakespeare every single day, and would sometimes put a dollar in our hat. I knew she was extremely nice.

She sat down. "I just wanted to say goodbye, and I wanted to let you know, the plays you and your friends would do was what got me up every morning. I will never forget that."

She grabbed my hands between her wrinkled ones.

I felt more tears drip onto the soft white couch I sat upon.

"Thank you." I told her. She talked to me for a while, letting me know how much I would be missed, and then she said something that shocked me a little.

"You have a good a chance as anyone." I just blankly looked at her. The peacekeepers came and told her time was up.

I sat for a while longer. A peacekeeper came and told me it was the last guest.

Demmy walked in, his eyes red from crying.

"Demmy." I said, completely losing it, flinging my arms around him and sobbing into his chest.

He gently stroked my hair, he was crying, too.

"I can't do this." I bawled.

"Hey, just promise me you'll try, promising me you will do whatever it takes to come home to me."

I nodded.

"I will try with everything I have to come home. Lark, too." I said. He nodded.

"Just… worry about yourself to, ok?" he told me.

We sat for a while more, me sobbing into him.

"Listen. You need to know this. I love you." he said.

"I… I think I love you, too." I said truthfully, knowing that Beji and I would have never worked out anyways. Suddenly we both fell into a kiss. Then the peacekeepers came, dragging him away.

He screamed, demanding them to let him go.

"Demmy!" I screamed in horror.

"Wren! I love you! Do whatever it takes!" And with that the door slammed.

I forced myself to stop crying. I sat for about 30 minutes, and finally the door opened to show Kela and the other victors ready to escort me to the train. I nodded to them.

We pushed our way past the crowds; I couldn't help but notice the looks of pity for the girl who had to go into the games with her deaf brother. I looked at all the cameras that overwhelmed me. Finally I stepped onto the train. And after a second the train pulled out of the station.

I sat with Lark, writing down on his notebook what was happening.

Everything was moving was too fast. I could hardly handle it.

Lark and I waved our last goodbyes, and we were headed to the capitol.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I sat there. It had been a few hours since we left. it took about a fay and a half to get to the capitol. I was trying to calm Lark down who seemed to be panicked over the situation. No one had talked to me and I had talked to no one. Kela walked up and sat on the couch near where I sat, the past victors sat down, too. They started talking about the other tributes.

I wanted in on this. So I walked over and joined the conversation.

"How about those from two? They seem rough; we need to watch out for them." Amet said, examining his finger nails.

"Yes, the one from eight? He seems like he could be a possible threat. Seems like a strong fellow." Gubi said. "What was his name? Beji?"

I felt my heart stop. I jumped up and turned on the television. I stared at it and saw the escort from eight pull out the slip and say the name I had heard of so many times before.

I saw Beji and his little sister walk up on stage.

I felt my knees buckle… and I passed out.


	2. Chariot Ride

Wren

I heard the sound of distant voices. I felt a hand gently tap the side of my face. I moaned in protest.

"Get her some water!" I heard a voice order.

I tried to mumble something but I couldn't say anything. I just squinted my eyes shut tighter.

I felt someone's hand support my back and help me sit into an upright position. I managed to open my eyes.

I felt them come into focus with several worried faces looking down at me. I felt slightly scared at that.

"Give her some space!" Amet said, the one helping me sit upright. I felt someone put some water in my hands and I took a sip gratefully.

'What happened?" I managed to say, grabbing my head.

"You fainted, most likely from all the crazy events of the day you've already been through." Amet explained, sitting back and letting me sit up on my own.

"Wha…?" Suddenly I remembered. Beji.

I tried to stand up but felt dizzy.

"Hey, easy there, what's going on?" Amet asked, grabbing my arm to help me stand.

"No… no. this can't be happening." I said, praying it wasn't true.

"Calm down, just tell me what's going on." Amet said, trying to help.

"Quickly! Tell me! Who is the tribute for district eight?!" I demanded, finding a newfound strength as I grabbed Amet's shoulders, my face pleading.

"Uh… I think his name was Beji. And his sisters name is Vernica. Why? Tell me what has you so upset?" he demanded.

I crumbled to the floor. Tears started pouring out of my eyes like a broken pipe. I lay on the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest, rocking myself back and forth. This couldn't be happening. Not Lark and Beji. More sobs racked my body.

"Poor dear, had such a hard day." I heard Kela say, most likely looking down on me in pity.

"Would you just shut up?" Amet snapped.

"Wren? Can you please tell us what's wrong?" Amet asked, gently kneeling down next to me and grabbing my shoulder.

I finally managed to get out the two key words.

Beji and friend.

I guess Amet kind of understood. He scooped me up and took me to the room I would be staying in for the night. I kept crying.

I laid there and bawled my eyes out.

It had to have been a few hours. I cried until there couldn't possibly be any more tears in me.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom right across the hall.

I turned on the sink and washed my face.

My eyes meet the mirror and I looked at myself. I was a wreck, my eyes puffy and red from crying, my bright red hair going everywhere. I sighed when I realized what I had to be. I had to be brave. Brave for Lark.

_I can do this. Be brave. Show them you have a chance. _I told myself.

I walked out to everyone just sitting down for dinner. I sat down and the past victors all gave me a knowing glance.

"Lark told us what's going on. What a shame you have to go into the arena with your best friend and younger brother." Kimit said, unfolding her napkin and gently placing it on her lap.

I didn't say anything.

Dinner came out and I felt my mouth water.

It was a typical ten dinner. A big piece of steak, some baked beans, mashed potatoes, and a big piece of cornbread.

These dinners would be common for a celebration. I grabbed my knife and fork and started eating, cutting small bites.

"Are you… okay?" Gubi asked, giving me a confused glance at how I had just gone form sobbing hysterically to not really seeming to care.

"Yes." I gave the short reply, taking another small bite of the steak.

Everyone kept giving me looks. I just ate like nothing was wrong. I could make it through this part of the games. I just had to use my acting skills to make it seem like nothing was wrong.

I felt like I was dying inside, but no way would I show that to anyone.

A few more courses of the meal came, and by the second one I was already stuffed. I just picked at my food the rest of the time. I glanced at Lark, who seemed lost in his own little world at all the amazing food that surrounded him.

Once dinner was over everyone started going there separate ways.

I felt Amet grab my arm.

"What gives?" He said, obviously on my case.

"Nothing gives." I said, lifting my chin up.

"Well obviously something does seeing you just went from crying so hard you couldn't breathe to not even caring you just got reaped." He said.

"I need to be brave for Lark." I gave a reply.

He nodded.

"Good. Right now you shouldn't show any signs of weakness what so ever. Don't let the capitol see you as weak. Got it?"

I looked at the older victor. He had a lot of wisdom behind his eyes, and suddenly I knew that he would do whatever it takes to get me out of that arena. He already got the other two out. He knew what he was doing, and I trusted him.

Taking a small leap of faith into these strangers' arms, I nodded.

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me, okay?"

"I do."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I decided I would stay as positive as possible. No matter what life would throw at me, I would face it head on with a positive attitude.

At least Lark and I got to live like kings for a few days, right?

At least my mother or father wasn't alive to have to see us go into the games! That was the first up on their deaths that I could really think of.

At least we had a week or two before we had to fight.

At least my mentors were nice.

I sighed and sat down on one of the sofas. Just stay happy. That's what mother would want.

I turned on the television. I've never really seen a television before. Yeah, they had them in school every once and a while, but… it was so… strange.

I examined the television for about ten minutes, mesmerized at how much control I had over the small box.

I saw Amet walk in and I quickly shoved the remote behind my back as if I was caught doing something wrong.

"Hey, it's late, get to bed. We get to the capitol tomorrow." He said, offering a hand to help me up.

I took his hand and stood.

"Sorry. I just… the television is cool." I got out; smoothing out the dress I was still in.

He gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, you get used to it." he simply said.

I flashed him one of my smiles. I thanked him and went to my room.

I tip toed down the hall and opened my door quietly, trying not to wake anyone.

I looked at my bed and saw a night gown folded neatly on my pillow. I went to the bathroom and washed off, then slipped it on.

It was so soft. I smiled and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to savor the moment.

I crawled under the covers. The bed was huge. Way bigger than any bed I've ever seen. I decided to make the most of it and I went to the middle of it. I pilled pillows all around me. I couldn't stop smiling as I looked at my little fort.

It reminded me of making blanket forts with Lark and Sparrow when I was little.

I closed my eyes tight and snuggled up under the covers once more. I couldn't help but replay all the events of the day in my head.

I felt the tears start to rise again.

_No. _I told myself. _Think positives. You get to see Beji tomorrow! You haven't seen him in years! Be happy! _

I did smile at the thought of seeing Beji. His brown hair, his laugh, and his smile.

I finally let myself sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up before sunrise just like any other morning. I finally got out from my massive tower of covers and I gently set my feet to the ground. I looked out my small window to see the train still moving. I stretched my arms behind my back a little, and my feet supported my weight on the cold ground.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the room with the television. I sat down on one of the huge fluffy white couches that seemed to swallow me whole.

I gave up on that seating arrangement rather quickly, now sitting on the floor. I pulled out some string from my pocket that I had found in my room earlier.

I started weaving it, tying a bunch of small knots. My slim hands worked quickly, moving swiftly and rhythmically. I looked down at the four pieces of knotted thread and felt rather pleased with my work.

I had been working for about two hours. Just as I finished I saw the past victors and Kela walk in, all seeming tired and worn out.

"Hey guys!" I said, trying to sound happy. "I made you all something!"

I stood up and handed them all their bracelets I had made for them.

They all looked down in at the simple thing I had made. I didn't think too much of it, but when I looked into their eyes, I saw a lot of mixed emotions.

When I looked at Kela her eyes were filled with tears. "This is the nicest thing any of the past tributes have ever done for me." She whispered.

I just smiled and told them I was going to get ready for breakfast, feeling happy that they liked the present.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Amet

I watched the young girl prance off to get ready. I looked down at the bracelet; it was green with black woven in to it. I shot Kela a look to try and make her pull herself together.

Wren didn't know this, but the bracelet was such a sign to us at how much of a pure heart this girl was. I myself actually felt a small lump in my throat.

This girl doesn't deserve to go into the games with her deaf brother, how does she stay so… happy?

I tied the bracelet around my wrist, the others doing the same.

We all made our way to the table, breakfast waiting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I watched Wren laugh with her brother and write things down on his small dirty blue notebook, and he would soundlessly laugh along.

I felt my heart grow warm the way she would smile at him and help him. She would try to say things to us, ask us what the day was going to look like, what we liked to do, how old we are, everything.

She was acting like she wasn't even going into the games.

I could see behind her mask. I could tell she was horrified; she was just staying strong for Lark.

I felt a new respect for her.

She told all of us stories of Shakespeare and how much she already missed her friends. None of my other tributes had acted this way before.

They all were quite, and just gone along with it, and that would be what killed them in the long run.

Even Gubi and Kimit didn't try; they had seemed to just accept the fact that they were going to die.

Not this girl.

She was a fighter. She was going to fight for her brother. And I saw something in her that I had never seen before in any of my other tributes.

I didn't know why I was seeing this in her, she was weak, she didn't have a weapon, and she looked as if she couldn't kill someone… but then again…

I saw a fast thinker, I saw a fighter, I saw someone who would never give up, and I saw someone that cared about what was happening I saw someone who thought they could maybe do it.

I saw someone who had a chance.

I glanced down at my bracelet. This girl didn't deserve to die. She shouldn't have to. She should live. She's never done anything wrong, and even in her darkest hour she seemed so joyful.

Suddenly I felt a powerful surge go through me. Something I had never felt from any of my past tributes I had trained.

I felt such an urge to get her and Lark out of the arena alive.

I silently vowed to her that I would do whatever it takes… And I meant it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wren

I ate breakfast, trying to keep my upbeat attitude. I made Lark laugh when I played with my food, bugging Kela but no one else.

I helped take the dishes back to the kitchen, which wasn't necessary but I helped by habit.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. We would be at the capitol soon. I looked at myself in the mirror and suddenly felt a huge urge to look pretty for all the cameras and people. I opened up a drawer and saw make up.

My mom used to wear makeup, and I did. When she died… I just dropped everything and focused on Lark.

I decided to put on some, and when my eyes meet the mirror I felt a little less freaked out on what they would think of me. I couldn't help but think of Beji.

I was still… not fully grown when he last saw me. I hoped he would think I was pretty.

I shook the thought off, trying to focus on what was important.

I finished getting ready and stepped out the bathroom door. Amet greeted me.

"Look, we're about to get to the capitol. Try and look nice in front of the camera."

I nodded and made my way to the window, the capital coming into sight. I heard the people before I saw them, they all seemed so excited about the kids who were all about to die.

They all looked strange. Some had pink hair, some had blue hair. Others skin were actually unnatural colors, such as purple or green. I looked at all of them, some banging against the window and screaming in joy, others actually trying to climb on.

Out of the corner of my eye I actually saw something that gave me hope.

Some people stood in the back, marching around with giant signs that read things like, "Don't send a deaf boy into the games."

Or, "Unfair. Reap again."

I smiled at those people.

Once the train finally stopped I climbed off the train, people surrounded me, lights flashing everywhere. I grabbed Larks hand. I felt dizzy.

Amet grabbed my shoulder and led me into the huge building that awaited me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A lot seemed to happen in a matter of seconds. I was thrust into a small room, Lark and I getting separated.

No one was around to explain to me what was going on. So I sat there. My back straight and my hands folded neatly in my lap, my chin high.

I smiled and hummed a little tune, my fingers lightly tapping on my legs. I was given an ugly jump suit thing to wear, which must have looked awful for the cameras.

My hair I had recently pulled back into its usual bun and my makeup was starting to wear off.

I kept humming my little tune. I took notice to how clean everything in the capitol was. The table that was in front of me was so clear I could see myself in it, and the carpet was so soft I tried to bury my toes in it deeper.

I stood up and walked over to a window that overlooked the whole capitol. It was actually rather beautiful.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the huge double doors open. I saw a boy walk in, about my same age.

He had light brown hair and the tips of it were dyed orange. He wore a suite that was actually fairly normal for the capitol; it was black with a green bow tie. The only thing on him that screamed capitol style was the way his hair would sparkle, as if he had just dumped a huge bucket of glitter over himself.

"Ah. You must be Wren, I'm Polumo, and I'm not your stylist. I'm the intern. Just here to watch and learn. Your stylist should be here soon, though."

I smiled at him and shook his hand firmly, a common thing in ten.

"Howdy, Polumo." I said, still moving my arm up and down.

"Ah yes, you're from ten… well we'll work on it."

Before I would feel insulted the doors opened again, this time showing a woman with the biggest breasts I have ever seen. She gave a little squeal when she saw me.

"EEEE! Finally! An attractive tribute! All our ones from past years have been dirt ugly."

I gasped a little at that.

"Any who! I am Nulina, Your stylist. This is Polumo. He is going to be learning our ways."

I nodded.

"Oh my! Well we for sure have some work to do, but other than that you are absolutely stunning!" I blushed a little.

Alright! Well we have a lot of work to do before the chariot ride tomorrow! Now I want to tell you the most amazing idea I had. It's going to be great!"

I could hardly wait…

"Alright! Now tell me, Wren. What is district Ten known for?"

I could tell she already knew the answer, she just thought I was stupid and needed someone to apparently walk me through this really slow.

"Uh. Livestock." I said, feeling like she was almost as stupid as Kela.

"Correct! Good job!" my eyes contacted Polumo's and he was trying not to laugh, too.

'And what is livestock?" She asked.

"…Animals."

"Correct again! My, you are one bright cookie, dear!" this time I actually did laugh a little.

"Ok, now I got to thinking, both you and your brothers are named after what?"

I rolled my eyes a little bit. "Birds." I mumbled.

"Amazing! You are on a role!" she talked to me as if I were three. "And what is a bird?"

"….an animal."

"Amazing! Do you see my connection, honey?" she said.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." I said, giving her a polite smile.

"Bravo! You see, me and Polumo are going to make you and your brother into birds for the chariot ride!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few of the stylists set to work on me, ripping the hairs off on my legs, getting rid of some scars I had gotten from working in the barn, scrubbing my skin so hard I was red.

After that I went up to the tenth floor where me and Lark would be staying. It was beautiful. It was way bigger than our old house with the blue shutters, much fancier, too.

It was all white, and I was scared I would mess it up just by looking at it. The carpet was soft and fluffy, and in the middle sat the dinner table that was crammed with food. A few hall ways led to some doors that I decided was where we were going to sleep.

My mouth started to water when I realized that I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Suddenly Kela came rushing out one of the rooms with a sequel.

"There you are! You took a little longer with your stylists then lark did. Well now we can eat!"

After we gathered the rest of the crew we all sat down for the lovely dinner that looked to pretty to eat.

I picked up a piece of bread and smeared some butter all over it before taking a huge bite.

I closed my eyes to savor the moment.

I stuffed myself full of amazing food, soup, meat, seafood, fruit, you name it. I felt so stuffed that I wanted to throw up after.

I sighed when I realized the chariot rides were tomorrow. At least I didn't have to dress up in those stupid cow girl and cow boy outfits they had every year.

I sighed when I thought about cowboys. That's what Demmy was. That's what all the men were. No one would ride around in cars, it was always horses.

I missed ten. I missed the church folk, I missed the friendly tip of a hat as you walked by, I missed the large pastures and the rolling hills, I missed the little school room, I missed my friends.

I struggled to stand up. I kissed Lark good night on his forehead and went to the room Kela told me to go into.

It was a big room, with an even bigger bed than the one from the train. I smiled at the sight of how pretty it was.

I saw a remote on the dresser next to my bed. I clicked a button and the whole room changed to look like I was in a winter wonderland, trees were all around me, covered in a thick blanket of snow. I felt a cold wind rush around me.

I gasped a little in shock at how much it felt like I was actually standing in the middle of a snow field. I felt so excited; I turned around a few times, looking up into the sparkling flakes that gently fell from the sky. I clicked the remote again and this time it showed a forest.

I felt hope rise in my chest at something I had always wanted to see. Something no one knew about me, something I always felt too bad to bring up in fear of people thinking I was spoiled or wanted too much.

I hit the button on the remote several times; my heart beating faster after each scene would show up.

I finally came up to what I was looking for and I stood there, breathing heavy.

I knew it wasn't the same as being there in person, but it was amazing.

I stood before the ocean, the waves gently climbing up the shore. I gasped in its beauty.

I sat down on my bed and leaned on the far side of it, starring at the gentle blue waves.

After, I tried to stay awake for as long as possible, just watching and listening. It even smelled how I pictured to. And every now and then I would feel a gentle mist.

I closed my eyes, feeling tired. Finally the gentle soothing sound put me to the best night of sleep I had had since the reaping.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up to Gubi pounding on my door.

"Get up! You have to get ready for the chariot ride." He snapped in an annoyed voice.

"Wren! Get up!" He yelled, pounding on the door and making its almost break.

I moaned and got out of bed, turning the ocean scene off. I walked over ot the door and opend it, just as Gubi was about to pound on it again.

"Finally." He snapped

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." I said, rubbing my eyes and feeling rather shocked that I had slept that long.

"Come on, your stylists are waiting."

I mumbled something about how I needed to get ready, and then I remembered that they Polumo and Nulina could just have at it.

I walked over to the elevator and pushed a button, leading me to another section of the building where Nulina was waiting.

As soon as I walked in she screamed and pulled me into a hug, my face almost getting swallowed up by her massive boobs.

She actually picked me up and swung me around.

"Yeah. I missed you to." I finally got out.

Polumo walked into the room.

"Hey there! Ready for the ride tonight?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I mumbled, a little unsure.

I knew that since this year was the quell, all the districts were going to try and make a huge impression, they were going to be as creative as possible. I had to give it to Nulina, she did get pretty creative.

For the next few hours I was pampered like crazy. I had three people working on my hair, two people working on my nails (One on each hand), I had one person working on my eyes, and one working on my lips, and then there was yet another girl who was covering my face in inch thick foundation. That confused me seeing I didn't have any freckles or zits.

As soon as that was finally over, they spun the chair around. I gasped when I saw myself. My lashes looked three times as big as they normally do, my lips were bright red. I had blush all over my face. They had made my teeth a lot whiter, and they put eye shadow the color of peacock feathers all the way up to my eyebrow.

My nails were painted a light green, and my hair looked huge. It was extremely curly and fake. It seemed to be twice as big as it normally was. I didn't like the new look for me at all. I could only imagine the look on Sparrows face when he saw me ridding out with Lark.

"Ah! Well, do you like it?" I looked up into Nulina's eyes. She looked so happy; of course I couldn't tell her that I hated it.

I just smiled at her and nodded.

"Lovely! Well Polumo will keep you company while I go get the dress!" She hoped off.

As soon as the door shut I gave Polumo the most helpless look I could muster up.

He threw his head back and laughed so hard. "I know. If it helps everyone in the Capitol will think you look amazing, but it is a little much."

I growled in frustration.

"Hey! At least I can say you look _way _better than past year's tributes! They were a mess."

"You are so not helping."

"Well the dress is awesome!"

"Still not helping."

"Sorry."

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was just what society wanted. Makeup that was so thick it could come off in clumps, hair that made it look like my head was twice as big.

"Hey, if it helps Nulina put me in charge of doing you up for the interview with Ceaser! I swear I will make you look _way_ better."

I sighed again, deciding to put up with it. "Alright, I guess I'll manage." He laughed.

Just then Nulina came booming back into the room, holding a box.

"I have it! It looks amazing!"

She turned me around and slipped the tight dress on over my head, having to pull it down hard, it was that tight. She clipped something heavy onto my back and ordered me to close my eyes.

I did.

When I opened I was looking at myself in a full length mirror, a light brownish gold dress stopping just above my knees. Huge deep red, almost black, wings were on my back.

I smiled, glad that the dress and wings took away the attention from my gross makeup.

I wondered what Beji would think when he saw me.

I suddenly gasped, remembering that I hadn't seen him yet.

"Are we done here?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, but the rides start soon; all the tributes need to meet out front in about an hour." Polumo said glancing at his watch.

I let out a quick gasp, hoping I could find Beji.

I shot up from my chair and sprinted out the door, Nulina shouting behind me to be careful with the dress.

I ran so fast everything else seemed to be a big blur. I couldn't believe I had forgotten all about him. I ran up to the elevator, the doors open.

I made another full out sprint to the door, but was cut off by someone ramming into me. I landed on my back hard, feeling my teeth slam together from the force.

I felt my body make contact with the hard cold ground. I propped myself up on one elbow, my other hand holding my thumping head, already feeling a bump rising.

I opened my eyes to see someone else holding their head, too.

He shot me a look. "Hey watch where you're going." He snapped, struggling to stand up.

"I'm so sorry." I said, standing to.

Our eyes made contact, and every feeling poured out of me like a waterfall.

"Beji." I cried, throwing my arms around him so tight.

"Uh. Yes?"

I pulled apart, looking him dead in the eye. "It's Wren, remember me?"

Suddenly he burst into tears, yanking my roughly into a hug.

"Oh Wren, who did this happen to us?" I cried into his arms, feeling slightly glad I had someone to feel scared and hurt around.

Suddenly Nulina came rushing up to me, and after a few harsh words on how I dented a wing and smeared my makeup, she pushed me off to go get on the chariot where Lark was waiting.

"We'll meet up later!" Beji cried.

I didn't have time to say anything as the elevator doors slammed shut.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I grabbed Larks hand, every tribute getting on the chariots. I gave a small pat on our horse's rear, and it gave a snort in reply.

I glanced around, noticing how most of the stylists went creative, trying to stand out the most. I had to admit, I did like the outfits.

Lark had wings, too, both of us had makeup to try and make us look as similar to birds as possible.

"Ok, both you two smile and wave and act happy, got it?" Amet said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Right." I said, giving Lark a boost up onto the carriage.

"You'll be fine. Just smile and act pretty."

I hoped on, glancing at the double doors that led into the stadium of screaming capitol fans. I noticed the cheering that could be heard even as far away as we were.

The horses took off, steady and smooth. I looked straight ahead, trying to smile as genuinely as possible.

First the tributes from One, then Two, then Three.

I felt my heart beat a little faster, getting scared that so many people would be watching me.

I saw Beji and his sister enter next, and then Nine.

I took a deep breath as Lark and I rode into the huge building, I was taken aback at the massive crowds, so many screamed as we rode past, throwing flowers and jumping up and down.

I forced myself to smile and wave. I did so, even though Lark was frozen in place. I even heard a few guys whistle as I rode past, and I blew a kiss in the general direction of the noise, only to receive more screaming and hooting.

Finally we got to the end of the run way, the tributes from twelve finishing last. I glanced around at all the people, so excited and happy to see the next bunch of kids forced to die.

I smiled again, and waved at some people.

Finally I heard the famous words of President Snow himself, who was up near the top of the building, having his on little area.

He lifted his hands up to calm the screaming crowds.

"Welcome tributes! We welcome you to the capitol! Happy Hunger games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

Something about the way he said that made a chill run down my back.

The crowds erupted into cheers again, and the horses went back the way they came, I blew some more kisses, which seemed to make the crowds go nuts.

I actually genuinely smiled at that, laughing a little about how strange these people were.

I got one last look at all the people, dressed in crazy colors and shapes, wigs and beards, skirts and dresses, everything about them was weird.

I looked at all the rows of them, some throwing down flowers and other reaching out and trying to touch us.

I finally breathed easy once our horse pulled back into the station.

I helped Lark down, who still seemed horrified from the whole ordeal.

"You did great! The crowds loved you!" Amet said, helping me down. "How do you feel?"

"Actually, it was over way quick. Not as bad as I was thinking." I said, actually feeling like the whole thing went by to quick.

"Good. Well you made an impression, which is just what we wanted. Go up to your room and clean up." Amet said, giving Lark a pat on the back.

I unclipped my wings off and handed them to Kela, who was fussing over how pretty we looked.

I saw Beji. I didn't even care what everyone thought.

I ran past the other districts and threw my arms around him, messing up my dress and hair which I knew would piss off my stylists.

I grabbed my back and I buried my face into his chest. I felt him push his face into my hair. I never knew it would be so bitter sweet to see him.

The force of my hug sent him against the wall, and then we both sat there, holding each other, not saying anything.

I looked up once to see some of the tributes rolling their eyes or shooting us weird looks, but I didn't even care.

"Beji, how did this happen to us?" I whispered, tears starting to rise.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered into my hair.

Finally he gave a small laugh and lifted my chin up to meet his eyes.

"I've missed your eyes, and your smile. Everything…" he said, taking me in. "Your more beautiful than your mother, and that's saying something."

I gave a shaky laugh and mumbled something along the lines of a thank you.

I laughed again and helped me stand up. "Come on, let's get out of here, people are getting annoyed." He grabbed my hand and led me off somewhere private.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Beji and I went to the gardens, which I had no idea existed until just recently.

I laughed as we walked around; talking about everything he missed back in ten.

"Melly and Mully still fight like there's no tomorrow, and Sparrow still makes me do all the lame chores in the barn, and Lark is actually starting to be able to read lips, and-"

"Whoa, slow down there." He cut me off, laughing. "Goodness this is much to take in. Wren, when I found out you and Lark were in the games…"

"Don't. I know. We'll… We'll get through this, okay?" I said, grabbing his hand.

"I honestly cried for hours. How can this happen? Never in a million years would I think…"

"Hey, let's just enjoy these few weeks we do have right?" I said, flashing him a smile.

"Right, I don't want to talk about it, either." He said, shaking his head. I guess we both made a silent agreement not to really talk about the fact we would be forced to fight to the death in a few weeks.

"How's Viola?" He asked, remembering my horse he also helped nurse back to health.

"Oh Beji, I swear she gets more beautiful every time I see that horse. She rides so well, I can't even let a day go by without riding her." I said, sighing when I thought about her.

"Great, I still love the name you picked out for her."

I laughed. We walked a little ways more in silence. "How 'bout you? How's the family?"

"Well, not so good now, seeing two of us are here and the rest are waiting to see what unfolds."

I looked down.

"But let's not talk about that." He lifted me chin so I was forced to look into his deep eyes. "Gosh, you've changed. More beautiful than I could ever picture. I'm so sad I missed out on all this while I was rotting away in eight."

I laughed; relieved he didn't think I was ugly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Promise me no matter what happens… we'll be best friends still." I asked him.

"He nodded, pulling me into another hug. "I swear, I promise you I would never do anything to hurt you."

I felt more tears brim in my eyes.

"Well I better go get out of this dress." I said, pointing out I was still in my chariot costume.

He gave a small nod and I gave his hand one last squeeze before I headed back up to the tenth floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I went up and Amet gave me a look, but didn't say anything.

"Get some rest, tomorrow you start training."

I nodded, not even getting some dinner, I hugged Lark who was playing with some action figures Amet got him as a surprise.

I turned on the ocean setting and fell into a sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

**-Allie **


	3. Training

We had three weeks of training before we had to show of our skills before the gamemakers. Today was the first day.

I rolled out of bed and stepped onto the curly, soft white carpet, curling my toes. I yawned and stretched so hard my arms shook.

I went over to the closet and stepped into one of the tight jumpsuits we were given to train in. I gave one last look into my room before I gently closed the door.

I stepped out into the quietness of the dining room. I jumped a little when I saw Amet sitting there sipping some steaming coffee.

"Gosh, you scared me!" I said, grabbing my heart.

"What? Not used to anyone getting up before you?" he said, not even looking up from his cup.

"Well… yeah." I said with a small laugh and sat down next to him.

We both sat there in silence, I kept tapping the table lightly, and I watched the sun rise from the huge window that was right near us.

Finally Amet said something. "Look I decided that it would be best if I trained you while Gubi and Kimit trained Lark. That way they can teach him basic survival skills while I train you to fight."

My eyes meet his and I decided it would most likely work better that way. "Alright, as long as Lark is ok with it."

Amet started giving me advice on what to do in training.

He kept telling me things I should watch out for and do as if I didn't know myself. "Listen, those two tributes from two are rough, and if they pick you out then it'll just hurt you in the arena, so stay away from them."

"Alright, sounds good."

"And just try to stay away from Beji. We can't have you distracted by that. Right now you need to focus on learning survival and weaponry skills."

I agreed. "Sounds good, I won't even talk to him during training at all." I said, meaning that completely.

"Good, now your goal for today is to practice something you're already good at."

"Well… I'm good at survival, but I'm supposed to practice fighting stuff, right?"

"Yeah, just try some stuff out and find out what you're good at. That's all."

That sounded fine to me. I picked a little at the breakfast, not really hungry. Lark came out and I wrote in his notebook what was going to happen. Gubi told me that he had gotten permission to go to the training area with Lark and help him.

I felt happy that the capitol had some pity for Lark.

After Lark pilled down the waffles and bacon I waved goodbye to Kela and Kimit.

Amet wanted to walk me down to the training center.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once we made it down Amet and Gubi explained to me that we would be training until six. I nodded, grateful for the time we had to train.

Once we opened the doors to the huge building I felt myself shrink in fear.

It was huge, about the size of a warehouse. The ceiling was tall and weapons were everywhere. There was a small balcony area for the gamemakers to watch us train; the rest of the area seemed to be dark and scary.

There was a wilderness scene set up, for learning to make fires and build shelter. There was an area set up full of dummies with targets on them, an area for target practice for people who were skilled with a bow, an area for practicing upper body strength, such as bars you would swing yourself across.

There seemed to be everything and anything you would need to survive and fight.

"Close your mouth people are starting to look." Amet said and used his hand to shut my jaw, my teeth clanking together with a small click.

I shook my head to clear it. Amet gave me a little shove to go get started and I walked into the room, giving one last glance back at him.

I walked in, starring at all the weapons. I watched as Gubi led Lark off to the survival area. I walked over to the weapons rack.

There was everything. Swords, bows, spears, knifes, maces, everything. I picked up a knife and started to practice with that.

Back home I would use knifes a lot, but to just cut up stuff for dinner. At least I knew how to hold it. I picked it up and walked over to one of the targets. I held my arm over my head and with a quick motion the knife flew through the air, turning as it did. It stuck firmly into the target. Not really close to the middle, but close enough that I felt proud of it.

For the next few hours I threw knifes, getting used to the feeling of throwing. I smiled when they seemed to stick into the target every time I threw one.

All day I flicked the knifes, feeling rather confident in my skills. When I went to go put all of the knifes back on the rack I saw the boy from district two staring at me like I had done something wrong. I just tried to avoid him as much as possible.

It was almost time for the tributes to go back up to their floors. I glanced up from looking at a chart that showed different types of knifes when I heard a scuffle start to break up.

I saw one of the boys from two, the same one that had gave me a dirty look earlier, shoving a girl from twelve, only looking to be about thirteen, probably her and Lark being the smallest ones here.

She tried to walk away, looking scared at the sight of the boy with huge muscles intimidating her. He smiled, getting up in her face.

When I realized the peacekeepers weren't going to do anything I walked up and stood in front of her.

"Hey. Pick on someone your own size." I snapped.

"Oh. Well if it isn't the pretty little red head from ten. Nice costume, what were you supposed to be? A chicken?"

"Very funny." I snapped, trying to walk away.

I felt him grab my upper arm. "Hey, hey, hey. Where do ya think you're going? I'm not done talking to you."

"Let go!" I snapped, turning around and slapping him across the face when he wouldn't release me.

I may have slapped him a little harder than I thought. My hands found my mouth and I took a step back in shock when there was a thin line of blood on his lip.

He whipped his mouth and looked down at the blood. He gave a little laugh of anger.

"Oh, ten. You're gonna wish you didn't do that." He made a quick lunge for me. Before I could react I saw a figure step in front of me and shove him back.

"Hey. Watch it." Beji said, holding the blonde boy back from me.

Finally the men in white suits stepped in and grabbed the kid from two away, he fought them, trying to get at me.

"Cato, calm down! Save it for the games!" I heard the other tribute from two say, apparently Cato's brother.

Cato calmed down enough that he was released. He straightened his jacket before he pointed at me, his fist shaking in all his fury.

"I'll be sure you'll pay for this in the arena, hear my, birdy?" he snapped.

I felt Beji grab my waist and rush my off in the other direction.

Once we made it out the door Beji rushed me into the elevator. He grabbed his forehead in complete frustration.

"What one earth were you thinking!?" He snapped.

"Sorry! But did you see what he was doing to that little girl from twelve?!" I cried.

"Because of one stupid decision Cato's going to hunt you down first!" he yelled.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it until I was sitting. "I know. That was a bad idea."

"Ya think?!" he sighed and seemed to settle down a little. When I looked up I realized his eyes were filled with tears.

"Wren, if anything happened to you…" he plopped down next to me, obviously trying not to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. We'll be ok. I'm sorry I was so stupid." I said, scooting next to him and grabbing his hand.

We both sat in silence for a while, me playing around with my hair, Beji holding his head in anger.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence and frustration Beji finally looked up.

He smiled. "Look, let's just forget about it, ok? I'm sure this Cato kid won't even remembered it happened by tomorrow." He said, standing up and offering me a hand.

I took it and stood up next to him. "Yeah. Its already past six, I better go meet up with everyone else." I said, hitting the ten button on the elevator as Beji hit the eight button.

Beji walked out onto his floor and gave a small wave as he headed off to his sister, the doors closing behind him.

I walked onto my floor to be greeted by a fuming Amet.

For the next hour I listened as he yelled at me for getting involved with Cato, and now that I did that I was as good as dead.

He went on and on for what seemed like days, I couldn't even try to defend myself.

Finally he let me talk.

"Do you even get the danger you just put yourself in?" he snapped, pacing he floor.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. If I had…"

He grabbed his forehead and started rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Go to bed. I can hardly look at you." I swallowed my hurt and walked into my room, gently shutting the door.

I sat down, turning on the large television that hung over my closet door. I lay there for a while, not really feeling like sleeping.

My mind ran through all the events of what was going on. The games, Lark, Beji, now Cato was after me. I felt tears rise in a mix of longing and hurt.

I missed Sparrow, I missed The twins, I missed Demmy more than I ever thought I could ever miss anybody, I missed my father, even though I was still angry with him for leaving me without a dad, I missed my mother, I missed Viola, I missed the pastures, I missed everything.

I pulled a pillow up around me and hugged it, rocking back and forth as I cried.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that a little helpless deaf boy had to fight to the death; it wasn't fair that Beji was in the games with me, it wasn't fair.

I stood up, suddenly feeling a burning anger. I picked up a hairbrush from the dresser and threw it at the wall with a grunt, leaving a big dent.

I looked at the hole for a moment.

I sat down with a small sob. I put my head in my hands and shook my head back and forth, trying to calm my sobs down.

I started to hiccup. I cried until it hurt. I walked up to the door and flung it open, expecting to see everyone out there talking about my stupid decision.

Instead I found empty darkness. I looked at the clock and realized it was almost two o'clock in the morning.

I knew that the building was completely locked down, but that didn't mean I couldn't leave my floor.

I stepped into the elevator and hit the button that would take me to the lobby area.

It was dark and no one was there. I stepped in to see a few couches and chairs, in the middle stood a piano.

Music was always so important when I was growing up. My mother used to play the guitar and the piano, and I was learning before I even knew how to walk.

I loved the feeling of moving my hands over the keys, and the beautiful noise it would make.

But when Lark was born… everything stopped. Music in our family was no longer, and mother stopped singing all together. I stopped, too.

I felt deep longings I hadn't ever felt before. I sat down on the piano bench, gently pulling out a match I had found sitting near a candle.

I light the candle and set it on top of the piano, its gentle flicker lighting up the keys.

My fingers gently ran over the smooth keys, soaking up the moment, one of my fingers pressed down on a key, and a beautiful noise was made.

I noise I hadn't heard in years.

Suddenly my fingers moved along the small black and white notes, my fingers moving as if they were dancing, gently flowing.

The music was the most beautiful noise I had heard. Suddenly I started singing. I hadn't even noticed. Words just started to pour out of me like a waterfall. I had forgotten the beauty singing held. How much it relieved me.

Words started coming out, confessing things that I hadn't even confessed to myself yet, the words matching perfectly with the piano.

"Two a.m. where do I where do I begin? Crying off my face again. The silent sound of loneliness, wants to follow me to bed, I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most, I'm a shell of a girl of that I used to know well.

"Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quite lullaby, let you go and let the lonely in. To take my heart again…"

I went quite for a moment, my fingers still gently hitting the keys every once in a while. I looked down at the candle lite keys, tears falling onto my fingers. I sighed; singing had made me feel relieved.

I kept going.

"Too afraid to go inside, for the pain of one more lonely night, for the loneliness will stay with me, and hold me until I fall asleep. I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most; I'm a shell of a girl that I used to know well.

"Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quite lullaby, let you go and let the lonely in… to take my heart again.

"Broken pieces of a barely breathing story, where there once was love… now there's only me. And the lonely.

"Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quite lullaby, let you go and let the lonely in… to take my heart again."

My fingers that had once been pudding roughly on the keys now hit them gently, tears still running down my face. That's what I was. I was lonely. I was alone.

I sat there for a while longer, just looking at the black and white keys, tears dripping down onto my lap.

The sobs racked my shoulders until I couldn't stand it. I stood up and walked up to my floor, opened the door to my room and I curled up and cried myself to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I woke up my whole body hurt, I was still in the same position I was in when I fell asleep. I forced myself to stretch out, even though my body wanted to stay cramped up in its curled up position. I walked over to the full length mirror that stood next to the bed and gasped a little when I saw myself.

My eyes were still puffy and my straight red hair was actually curling a little and was sticking up all over the place. I couldn't even breathe through my nose.

I sighed and walked over to the bathroom. I turned on the sink and waited until the water was steaming.

I looked around at all the luxuries we had, the sink that was gold, the shower that was the size of my old room, the bed that was made for kings, pillows that seemed to swallow you whole.

But for what cost? Our lives. I wet a wash cloth and ran it under the hot water. I forced myself to wash my face off with it, and felt relived once I did.

I picked up a brush and worked through my hair, soon enough it was smooth and shiny. I slipped on the gross jumpsuit and with a burst of confidence I walked out to meet Amet and the others.

My feet gently walking over the cold tile, I sat down on one of the plush velvet chairs. Amet shot me a look, and I tried to avoid his glance.

I actually ate this morning, filling myself up with eggs and ham, a popular breakfast back home.

Once I was done I neatly folded my napkin and asked Amet if I should go down to the training center, he nodded and asked if he could walk with me.

Reluctantly, I nodded.

Once we made it to the elevator he looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you last night, I just want you to be careful."

"It's ok, you have every right to be angry, I shouldn't have slapped a career." I responded.

"Look, I just want you and your brother to get out of that arena, ok? I'm doing my part; I need you to do yours."

I nodded sadly. Suddenly I burst into tears again.

"It's not fair! Why should I have to go into the games with Lark and Beji?! One of them is going to have to die, and I can't stand the thought!" I screamed, covering my face with my hands.

"Well I already know that! You think I don't know what you're going through? I know it's harder for you with the burden of your brother, but you can do this. You just need to focus and think your way through this, alright?"

I sniffed and nodded, trying to dry my tears before the other tributes saw me.

"Beji is going to have to die if you want to get out with Lark, you know that and I'm sure he knows that. You just need to focus on Lark and yourself, got it?"

"Yes." I said, sadly.

I walked into the training center; Amet gave me a little pat on my back. "Get better at something you already sort of know, ok?"

I walked in, Cato staring at me with his cold eyes. I saw him take a threating step towards me, but then his brother put an arm in front of him and told him to focus.

I kept my chin high, trying not to be fazed.

I walked over to the knifes and practiced throwing them, hitting some of the targets pretty close. I did that for a few hours; every now and then I would look over at Lark who had Gubi teaching him leaves that would heal.

I sat down after a while, deciding to observe the other tributes and see what I was up against.

There was obviously Cato and what seemed to be his twin brother; they were the biggest threat right now.

Then there were the two from six, they were twins, also, both girls with short brown hair, looking the same, almost as close together as how Melly and Mully were close together.

The two kids from seven looked hard, both brothers, and both looking extremely strong.

Then Beji and his sister, they weren't really blood related seeing his father left him when he was only little, and his mother remarried to a man who already had two kids. That's why they moved to eight. I knew Beji wasn't really fond of his new brothers and sisters, but I knew he didn't want harm to come to them, either.

I noticed that the two from eleven were both young, looking to both be around 14 or maybe 15, a boy and a girl.

Then the two from twelve, one looking younger than Lark, a young girl, and her older sister who looked about my age.

I stood up, realizing practice was almost out. I walked right by Cato, trying to be confident, he didn't do anything, just glared.

I smiled at Beji who gave a small smile in return. Then I meet up with Lark, we all went back up to the twelfth floor.

Everything was normal, I ate another amazing dinner, I got a long hot shower, I turned on the ocean setting and curled up, listening, watching, smelling, feeling the makeshift sea in front of me. Finally I slept.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The past few days of practice had been fine, I had practiced using knifes for about a week, now we had a few days left.

My knife throwing had improved extremely well, now I could hit the target most times I threw it. I decided I better learn some other things before the games.

I walked past Cato, who sneered at me.

"Well, if it isn't Birdy. Care to slap me again?"

I didn't say anything, walking past him.

"Hey! If you think you have a chance at winning these games, you thought wrong. I swear you'll be the first kill I make!" he yelled behind me, I just acted like I didn't hear him.

_So much for thinking he forgot about it. _I thought to myself.

I walked past a dummy, which stood by itself in the middle of a round rink. I turned to it in curiosity. Wondering why it stood by itself.

I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I saw Gubi standing next to me.

"Hey! Where's Lark?" I asked, concerned for my brother.

"He's practicing making a fire." Gubi said, tilting his head in the direction of my little brother, who was working.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the fake human who stood by itself in the middle of the small circle.

It appeared to be made of rubber, and it had no targets on it, it was just white. The rest of the ring was covered in carpet, looking untouched for a while.

"It's to practice hitting pressure points." Gubi said, nodding at the dummy with a sign by it. "Go look; you said you do gymnastics, right? Maybe you'll be good at it."

He left to go help Lark again.

I walked towards the rink; it was tucked in a back corner, so perfect to practice without interruption. I knew I loved the human body, I already knew all the pressure points, and I knew just how to hit them at just the right angle to make someone paralyzed in a certain spot.

Or at least I think I do.

I've never really tried it on anybody, but I studied the human body well enough that I felt confident I knew.

I opened the door that led into the rink, I stood by the dummy, and a small sign was standing close by.

The sign read:

_When Dummy turns red, it means it is paralyzed in that spot, if dummy is green, it means the muscles have gone tense. If dummy turns blue, you have put the person to sleep completely._

I walked up to the human shaped dummy, and I ran my hand over a certain area on its neck. I used my two fingers to jab at it, using a fast quick movement.

The area of its neck turned red. I smiled to myself. Next I did a little hop motion and my leg flew up over my head and came down on his shoulder, I positioned my foot to hit right between two bones. The dummies neck and chest area went red.

I used my finger to hit a few spots on his arm and then back, then I quickly used my foot to kick him in the ribs. The whole dummy just about turned red.

Over the rest of the training day I kicked at jabbed at the white dummy, and I got down my high kicks and round kicks down so good.

He even changed blue at one point, I made note of that move to remember in the games.

I silently thanked my mother for sending me into gymnastics.

Once I was done I felt beads of sweat on my forehead. I grabbed a towel and wiped off, pleased with my work.

I started to walk back up when Cato stopped me.

"Hey, looks like you actually know how to do something besides bawling your eyes out and needing that stupid kid from eight protect you. Congrats." He threw his head back and laughed.

I kept walking, acting as if he wasn't there.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he snapped.

I didn't look back.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you! No one walks away from me." He cried, starting to walk up to me.

I saw Cato's brother block him.

"Let me at her, Kano." He said, addressing his brother.

"Save it for the arena. You'll have your payback then." Kano said, looking at his brother.

I let the elevator doors close behind me.

Let's just say that Cato was a bully. And I knew how to deal with bullies.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Read and Review! Thank you so much!**

**Oh! And that song in this chapter is sung by Christina Perri. It's called The Lonely. It's such a beautiful song, and I suggest you watch it. **

**Thank you! **

**-Allie **


End file.
